Une réunion mémorable
by MissTraduction
Summary: Une réunion d'école est le parfait endroit pour qu'Harry et Hermione fassent la paix avec Ron après des années d'ignorance. Mais après avoir rayer la paire de sa vie cinq ans plus tôt, Ron va-t-il être capable d'entendre raison ? Traduction de cleotheo.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley appréciait un samedi après-midi tranquille, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur, Ginny, ne débarque à l'improviste. Ron n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que sa famille lui rende visite, mais souvent, il espérait qu'ils appellent avant de se montrer. Ginny était la spécialiste pour venir quand elle en avait envie.

"Salut Ron," Salua Ginny en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil."Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je vérifie juste quelques articles pour le journal de la semaine prochaine." Répondit Ron.

Ron possédait et publiait le nouveau journal de Quidditch du monde sorcier. Directement après avoir quitté l'école cinq ans plus tôt, Ron avait signé avec une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch en tant que gardien. Il a pratiquement joué pendant deux ans pour cette équipe avant d'avoir de chance de jouer pour la première fois dans la ligue de Quidditch Britannique et Irlandaise. Le premier match de Ron à été un vrai succès, mais malheureusement pour Ron, à un entraînement quelques jours plus tard, il est tombé de son balais se cognant contre son partenaire en plein air et s'est gravement blessé. Cette blessure mit prématurément fin à sa carrière, et après avoir passé des mois à se morfondre, il a utilisé l'argent qu'il avait gagné en jouant pour créer son journal. Le journal tournait bien depuis un an, et il devenait un vrai succès.

"Où est Jenny ?" Demanda Ginny.

Jenny était la fiancée de Ron, une sorcière américaine que Ron avait rencontré quand son ancien club de Quidditch jouait quelques matchs de pré-saison aux Etats Unis. Les deux se sont immédiatement plu et même quand Ron est rentré chez lui, ils sont restés en contact. Au moment où Ron a eu son accident, c'était plutôt sérieux entre eux et elle a énormément soutenu son idée de lancé son propre journal. En faite, toute la famille pensait que si ce n'avait pas été pour Jenny, Ron n'aurai rien fait de productif de son temps après que sa carrière de Quidditch se soit arrêtée alors qu'elle commençait a peine.

"Shopping." Dit Ron a sa sœur. "Elle va rentrée chez elle la semaine prochaine et elle avait besoin de quelques trucs."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rentre chez elle ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Son père va se faire opéré du cœur." Répondit Ron. "Il ne va à l'hôpital que pour quelques jours, mais elle veux être au près de lui."

"Tu y vas avec elle ?"

"Non." Dit Ron en secouant sa tête. "J'irai si les choses tournent mal mais elle est d'accord pour y aller seule. Ses parents ont essayé de la convaincre qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'y aller, mais elle a insisté."

"Je la comprends." Dit Ginny. " Si papa allait à l'hôpital, je voudrais y être."

"C'est que je lui ai dit." Répliqua Ron. "Je comprends parfaitement son besoin d'être au près de son père. Mais comme ce n'est que pour quelques jours, on a décidé que je resterai ici."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pendant que ta fiancée n'est pas là ?" Questionna Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Ron roula les yeux devant sa sœur la suspectant d'essayer de le convaincre de faire une fête sauvage pendant que Jenny est ailleurs. Alors que tout ses frères se sont tous installés, à part Charlie, qui aime beaucoup trop la vie de célibataire pour l'abandonner, Ginny était jeune, libre et célibataire. Plus souvent que jamais, Ginny avait un sorcier très beau à son bras et entant que joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch dont la célébrité avait rapidement grimpée en flèche, elle était un bon parti. De toute manière, Ginny n'avait aucune intention de s'installer pour le moment, elle appréciait sa vie folle beaucoup trop pour se calmer et avoir une relation sérieuse.

"Je vais juste passer un weekend tranquille." Répond Ron. "Jenny part jeudi, prions pour que tout ce passe bien, et elle sera de retour mardi soir."

"Ça te laisses beaucoup de temps pour t'amuser." Dit Ginny. "Je suis invitée à une fête le weekend prochain, tu pourrais m'accompagné et on pourra s'amuser ensemble."

"Merci, mais non merci." Dit Ron en secouant la tête.

"Tu pourra avoir des potins pour ton journal." Prévient Ginny.

"C'est pour ça que j'emplois des reporters." Retoqua Ron. "Aller Gin, tu sais que je ne préférerai pas traîner avec toute une équipe de joueurs de Quidditch. J'ai créer le journal pour continuer d'être impliqué dans le sport que j'aime, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle la vie qui m'a été refusé. Je suis heureux de te laisser à tes fêtes et de passer les potins."

"Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il y ai tant de potins que ça pour moment." Dit Ginny en soupirant. Après avoir vu le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo sur la table derrière la chaise, elle le tira d'en dessous d'une pile de lettre qui s'écrasa par terre. "Pardon." S'excusa-t-elle en ramassant les lettres.

"Sérieusement Gin." Murmura Ron en observant le bazar que sa sœur avait créer. Ginny semblait avoir un don pour créer le bazar, et maintenant, il se trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait même plus attraper un magazine sans tout faire tomber.

"Pardon." Répéta Ginny. "Hey, c'est quoi ça ?" Elle demanda en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle regardait ce qui ressemblait à une invitation.

"Rien." Répondit Ron en arrachant l'invitation des mains de sa sœur.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à rien." Ginny reprit l'invitation et la regarda. "C'est une réunion d'anciens élèves, et ça a lieu le weekend prochain."

"Je sais ce que c'est." Grogna Ron. "Mais je n'y vais pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Jenny ne sera pas là." Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Je devrais y aller tout seul."

Ginny regarda son frère, intriguée, en en rangeant l'invitation. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es réticent à y aller."

"Bien sûr que si." Affirma Ron. "Qui veut aller à une réunion d'anciens élèves tout seul ?"

"Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiètes, je peux y aller en tant que ton plus un." Proposa Ginny.

"Je pense que c'est encore plus pathétique." Grommela Ron. "La seule chose pire que d'y aller seul, c'est d'y aller avec sa petite sœur."

"Ne t'en fais pas, on peut faire en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant pour Jenny." Assura Ginny. "Ces réunions sont une chance de montrer à quel point ta vie est géniale. Et soyons réalistes Ron, tu as plutôt une belle vie. Tu diriges un journal à succès et as une magnifique fiancée."

"Je sais que ma vie est bien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'étaler." Dit Ron.

"Tu en es sûr ?" Questionna Ginny. "Tu ne veux pas montrer à Harry et Hermione comme nous sommes bien mieux sans eux ? C'est ta chance de leur montrer ce que tu as accomplis. Ou alors, tu veux qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont gagnés et que tu es trop embarrassé pour te pointer à cette réunion ?"

"Il n'y a rien qui pourrait m'embarrassé." Riposta Ron. "Je n'ai jamais rien fais de mal. Ce sont Harry et Hermione qui nous ont trahis, pas l'inverse."

"Je sais, j'y étais." Gronda Ginny. "Je pense qu'on devrait aller à cette réunion pour leur montrer qu'on a pas besoin d'eux dans nos vies."

Ron hocha la tête,mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ai quoique ce soit à prouver à Harry et à Hermione. A vrai dire, il donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient amis à nouveaux mais trop de choses c'étaient produites. Harry et Hermione avaient un jour été ses meilleurs amis mais ils l'avaient trahis et il ne leur pardonnerait jamais d'avoir brisé son cœur.

"Aller Ron, tu sais que tu le veux." Murmura Ginny. "Allons à cette réunion et nous allons les démoralisés."

"Je vais y réfléchir." Dit Ron calmement. Maintenant que Harry et Hermione avaient été mentionnés, son esprit était remplit de souvenirs des ses anciens amis, et plus particulièrement de la trahison qui mit fin à leur amitié.

...

 _Ron se frayait un chemin dans la foule dans la Grande Salle en cherchant Harry et Hermione. Comme c'était la dernière nuit des septièmes années à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé ses élèves à organisé une fête. Les elfes avaient apportés la nourriture et les boissons dans la Grande Salle et un petit comité d'élèves s'étaient chargé du reste de l'organisation de la soirée._

 _La musique était très forte dans la Grande Salle et la fête s'étendait jusque dans le Hall, sur la pelouse et vers le Lac Noir._

 _"Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ou Hermione ?" Demanda Ron à Neville qu'il croisa par hasard bavardant avec Luna. Même si la fête était pour les dernières années, les élèves plus jeunes avaient été autorisés à rester pour la nourriture et les boissons, et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient restés car ils avaient des amis parmi les septièmes années_

 _"J'ai vu Harry parler à Ginny tout à l'heure." Informa Luna. "Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Hermione."_

 _Après avoir remercier ses amis, Ron continua de cherche Harry et Hermione. Bientôt, il fut clair qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient dans la Grande Salle donc il sorti. Quelques instants plus tard, il trouva Ginny assise contre le mur à côté des portes d'entrée._

 _"Hey Gin." Ron s'installa à côté de sa sœur, surpris de la voir s'ennuyer. "Tu ne t'amuses pas ?"_

 _"Avant si." Répondit Ginny. "Jusqu'à ce que Harry est disparu. Je pensais que quelque choses allait enfin ce produire entre nous mais il a disparu. Je suis partie me repoudrer dans la salle de bain, et quand je suis revenu, il était parti."_

 _"Je déteste dire ça Ginny, mais peut-être que c'est le moment pour toi d'accepter que ce n'était pas pré-destiné." Dit Ron. Harry avait plut à sa sœur aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, mais à part quelques rares occasions, son meilleur ami semblait indifférant aux charmes de Ginny._

 _"Comme toi et Hermione ?" Riposta Ginny en levant un sourcil devant son frère._

 _"C'est différent." Argua Ron._

 _"En quoi ?" Demanda Ginny. "Elle te plaît depuis des siècles et rien n'est encore arrivé. Tu as toujours de l'espoir, donc pourquoi je devrais abandonner pour Harry ?"_

 _"Je suppose que tu as raison." Concéda Ron. "A moins que Harry ne dise qu'il n'est pas intéressé, tu devrais avoir de l'espoir. Je sais que j'ai de l'espoir avec Hermione, même si elle ne semble pas me remarquer comme plus qu'un ami."_

 _"C'est peut-être parce qu'elle voit quelqu'un." Suggéra Ginny._

 _Ron grogna doucement en se levant. "Ne recommence pas avec ça Gin."_

 _Pendant toute l'année, Ginny avait dit que Hermione voyait quelqu'un, mais Ron ne voulait pas voir les signes que sa sœur voyait. D'après lui, l'année d'Hermione n'était pas si différente des autres années. Avec ses devoirs de Préfète en Chef, elle a passé moins de temps avec eux dans la tour des Gryffondors mais elle travaillait, elle ne sortait pas avec un garçon. Ron ne savait pas où Ginny avait eu cette idée, mais elle était ridicule._

 _"Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi." Insista Ginny en se levant. "Même toi tu ne peux pas nier que Hermione était plus heureuse cette année. Elle rayonnait presque."_

 _"Elle était juste ravie d'être une Préfète en Chef." Contra Ron. "Tu sais autant que moi à quel point avoir ce poste est important pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle a voulu dès qu'elle a commencé l'école. Elle profite juste de sa dernière année et des opportunités qu'elle a."_

 _"Ne me crois pas." Dit Ginny en soufflant. "Mais ne te plains pas quand tu découvriras que j'ai raison et que Hermione voit quelqu'un._

 _"Je vais te prouver que tu as tord." Annonça Ron, confiant. "Allons trouver Hermione et je vais lui demander franchement. Ainsi, nous verrons qui as raison."_

 _"Très bien."_

 _Plus déterminé que jamais pour trouver son amie, Ron guida sa sœur vers le Lac Noir. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant presque dix minutes, ils eurent de la chance quand Dean Thomas dit qu'il avait vu Harry et Hermione il y avait moins d'une demi heure qui partaient faire une promenade autour du lac. Se dirigeant dans la direction que Dean leur avait indiqué, Ron et Ginny commencèrent à marcher autour du lac à la recherche de leurs amis._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient abasourdis de tomber sur Harry et Hermione dans une position compromettante. Les deux amis étaient assis dans l'herbe, à côté du lac, en train de partager un long câlin. Alors que Ron et Ginny regardaient, Hermione donna un baiser sur la joue de Harry et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Harry répondit avec sa propre déclaration d'amour et ils se sourirent chaleureusement._

 _"Voilà qui explique tout." Cracha Ginny en entrant dans leur champ de vision._

 _"Salut les amis." Salua Hermione, son sourire se brisa quand elle aperçu la colère dans les yeux des Weasley._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Demanda Harry._

 _"Ce qui ne vas pas ?" Renifla Ron. "J'aurai pensé que c'était plutôt évident. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Harry ? Tu es supposé être mon meilleur ami."_

 _"Je suis ton meilleur ami." Répliqua Harry. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis censé avoir fait."_

 _"Hermione." Cracha Ron. "C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu savais à quel point je l'aimais et tu es quand même sorti avec elle."_

 _"Je parie que vous nous avez pris pour de vrais imbéciles." Gronda Ginny. "Vous voyant dans notre dos. Je parie que vous vous êtes bien marrés à chaque fois. Oh, menons Ron et Ginny à la baguette. On sait qu'on leur plaît, mais on s'en fout."_

 _"Vous vous trompez complètement." Dit Hermione en se levant. "Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi. On est juste amis."_

 _"Comme si." Grogna Ron. "On n'est pas aveugles. On vous a vu ensemble."_

 _"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu mais vous avez mal comprit." Dit Harry d'un air suppliant. "S'il te plaît Ron, écoutes nous au moins."_

 _"Je ne veux pas vous écouter." S'énerva Ron. "J'ai entendu assez de vos mensonges. On sait ce qu'on a vu. Vous me dégoûtez et je ne veux plus parler à aucun d'entre vous. Notre amitié est finie."_

 _"C'est la même chose pour moi." Ajouta Ginny quand Ron se tourna."C'est fini."_

 _Sans regarder derrière eux ou donner une chance à leurs amis de s'expliquer, Ron et Ginny sont retournés à l'école. Ils sont immédiatement partis de la fête et sont aller dans la tour des Gryffondors, ignorant tout le monde. Ils n'adressèrent la parole à personnes le jour suivant et ne voulait pas écouter ce que Harry et Hermione avaient à dire. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient vu et rien de ce qu'ils ne pourraient dire changerais ça. Ils connaissaient la vérité et ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec ceux qui les avaient trahis._

...

 _ **Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première traduction. Il y aura 5 chapitres en tout. Je vous conseille d'aller voir l'original, écrit par cleotheo. Je compte traduire plusieurs de ses histoires si ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à voter, ça me ferai très plaisir !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

 _Hermione Granger souriait, heureuse, en faisant la fête parmi la foule. La fête de fin d'année était une réussite et partout où elle regardait, elle pouvait voir des septièmes années apprécier leur dernière soirée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, c'était une affaire compliquée, bien que tous étaient heureux d'être diplômé, Hermione suspectait les larmes de faire leur apparition avant la fin de la soirée. Après tout, ils disaient au revoir à l'endroit qui fut leur maison pendant la plus grande partie des sept dernières années._

 _En parcourant la foule du regard, elle capta les yeux du Préfet en Chef, Drago Malefoy. Après quelques premières années difficiles à Poudlard, ils s'étaient accommodés de leur différences et avaient parfaitement travaillés ensembles l'année précédente. Evidemment, ça avait aidé la romance fleurissante entre eux deux et pour la majorité de leur dernière année, ils ont été un couple. Et maintenant, avec la fin de l'école, il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à leurs amis. Drago était sur que ses amis seraient choqués mais qu'ils reviendraient, alors que Hermione n'était pas aussi sûre pour ses amis. L'animosité entre ses amis et Drago était forte, surtout avec Ron, qui avait élevé avec la haine pour les Malefoy de la même manière que Drago avait été élevé avec la haine des nés-moldus. Bien que Drago ai dépassé ses vieux préjugés sur les nés-moldus, Hermione doutait que que Ron ai fait la même chose avec ses croyances sur les Malefoy._

 _Quand Hermione vit Harry tout seul, elle décida que peut-être elle devrait parler séparément à ses amis. Ou au moins tenter d'expliquer à Harry, pour qu'il puisse la soutenir quand elle dira à Ron qu'elle est avec Drago. Espérant que Harry lui donnera une chance de s'expliquer, elle s'approcha de son ami._

 _"Hey Harry, tu es occupé ?" Demanda Hermione._

 _"Nan." Répondit Harry. "Je parlais avec Ginny mais elle est partie."_

 _"Ça te plairai de te promener ?"_

 _"J'adorerais." Dit Harry. Posant son bras sur les épaules de Hermione, il les dirigea vers la sortie._

 _Traversant la fête à côté du Lac Noir, les deux amis se mirent à marcher autour du plan d'eau. Après avoir marcher pendant presque dix minutes, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où ils pourraient s'installer et parler. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre la fête derrière eux, mais au moins, ils pouvaient avoir la paix et le calme._

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose d'important ?" Dit Harry, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis._

 _"Parce que c'est vrai." Répondit Hermione, souriant au fait que Harry la connaissait si bien. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir à ça. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas me détester."_

 _"Ça n'arrivera jamais" Harry rassura Hermione en prenant une de ses mains. "Tu es comme ma sœur, je ne te détesterai jamais."_

 _"Espérons que ce soit toujours le cas quand je te dirais mon secret." Répondit calmement Hermione. "Je vois quelqu'un."_

 _"Ha, je le savais." Cria Harry, triomphalement. "Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, et j'ai supposé que c'était un garçon. Vas-y annonce, c'est qui ?"_

 _"Drago."_

 _"Drago." Répéta Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. "Drago Malefoy?"_

 _"Tu connais d'autres Drago ?" Questionna Hermione en rigolant. "Oui, Drago Malefoy."_

 _"Wow, je l'avais pas vu venir celui là." Confia Harry. "Je me suis demandé si Ron n'avais pas réussis à te séduire, mais je me suis dis qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder ça secret, donc je l'ai exclus. J'ai aussi pensé à Neville, mais après, je l'ai aperçut en train d'embrasser Luna, et c'est le genre de gars à tromper. J'ai penser à plusieurs autres garçons de notre année, mais pas à Malefoy."_

 _"Nous sommes devenus plus amicaux depuis un certain temps." Confessa Hermione. "On a fait plusieurs devoirs ensemble dans différentes matières avant, et cette année, nous étions Préfets en Chef ensemble, les sentiments se sont développés. On a été ensemble la majorité de l'année."_

 _"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?" Demanda Harry._

 _"Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir." Admit Hermione, tranquillement. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment Ron va réagir, et je ne veux pas perdre mes amis. J'aime Drago et je vais être avec lui, mais je ne veux perdre mes meilleurs amis pour ça."_

 _"Tu ne vas jamais me perdre, Hermione." La rassura Harry. "Je ne peux pas parler au nom de Ron, même si j'espère qu'il va faire passer ton bonheur avant ses sentiments. Mais je peux te promettre qu'on sera toujours amis. Tant que tu es heureuse, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux. Et je te promets que je vais donner sa chance à Malefoy."_

 _"Merci Harry." Pleura Hermione, passant ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et lui donna un câlin long et fort. Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que qu'elle ne se retire et embrassa Harry sur la joue. "Je t'aime, Harry."_

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Hermione." Retourna Harry, donnant à sa meilleure amie un sourire amical._

 _"Voilà qui explique tout." Cracha une voix derrière eux._

 _Hermione se retourna et sourit en apercevant Ron et Ginny. "Salut les amis." Voyant les deux roux avaient l'air furieux, son sourire s'effaça la confusion apparu sur son visage._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?" Demanda Harry à côté de Hermione._

 _"Ce qui ne vas pas ?" Répéta Ron avec un reniflement. "J'aurai pensé que c'était plutôt évident. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Harry ? Tu es supposé être mon meilleur ami."_

 _"Je suis ton meilleur ami." Répliqua Harry, confus. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis censé avoir fait."_

 _"Hermione. C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu savais à quel point je l'aimais et tu es quand même sorti avec elle." S'énerva Ron, ses yeux transmettant sa furie pour ses meilleurs amis._

 _Harry et Hermione avaient tout les deux grimacé intérieurement quand Ron avait utilisé le mot en 'A'. Ils savaient tout les deux que Ron avait le béguin pour Hermione, mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était que ça. L'année précédente, il n'avait aucun problème pour sortir avec Lavande Brown, et même durant leur dernière année, il était sorti avec plusieurs filles. A vrai dire, Hermione et Harry pensait tout les deux que Ron rencontrerai quelqu'un d'autre qu'il préférerai à Hermione, et que son béguin serai simplement oublié._

 _"Je parie que vous nous avez pris pour de vrais imbéciles." Cracha Ginny, attirant de nouveau l'attention des deux amis sur les deux roux en furie. "Vous voyant dans notre dos. Je parie que vous vous êtes bien marrés à chaque fois. Oh, menons Ron et Ginny à la baguette. On sait qu'on leur plaît, mais on s'en fout."_

 _"Vous vous trompez complètement." Dit Hermione en se levant avec un soupir. Vous pouvez compter sur Ron et Ginny pour assister à un innocent câlin et tourner ça en un véritable drame. "Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi. On est juste amis."_

 _"Comme si. On n'est pas aveugles. On vous a vu ensemble." Grogna Ron._

 _"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu mais vous avez mal comprit." Dit Harry d'un air suppliant en se levant. "S'il te plaît Ron, écoutes nous au moins."_

 _"Je ne veux pas vous écouter."Gronda Ron, lançant un regard noir aux deux qui se tenaient devant lui. "J'ai entendu assez de vos mensonges. On sait ce qu'on a vu. Vous me dégoûtez et je ne veux plus parler à aucun d'entre vous. Notre amitié est finie."_

 _Avec beaucoup de surprise pour Harry et Hermione, Ron leur tourna le dos pendant que Ginny continua à les fixer._

 _"C'est la même chose pour moi. C'est fini." Elle dit d'une manière détestable avant qu'elle et Ron ne se dirigent vers le château._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui viens juste de se passer ?" Demanda Hermione calmement, la tête qui tournait toujours à cause de la manière dont Ron et Ginny avait sauté sur la mauvaise conclusion et refusé d'écouter la raison._

 _"Je ne sais pas vraiment." Répondit Harry, regardant les dos reculant de Ron et Ginny, choqué. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient juste sauté sur la mauvaise conclusion et refusé de nous écouter."_

 _"Est-ce qu'on doit les suivre ?" Questionna Hermione._

 _"Non, donnons leur le temps de se calmer." Répliqua Harry. "Si nous leur parlons maintenant, ils auront plus d'arguments. On va les laisser se calmer et leur parler quand ils seront prêt à nous écouter."_

 _Malheureusement pour Hermione et Harry, l'opportunité de parler à un Ron et une Ginny calmés ne s'est jamais présentée. La paire avait essayé de s'approcher des deux roux, mais fut rudement ignorée. Ron et Ginny avaient fait leur suppositions et il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés de découvrir la vérité._

 _..._

Les vieux souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Hermione pendant qu'elle s'asseyait avec une invitation imprévue dans les mains. L'invitation avait été tout en haut de la pile de courrier poster pendant la semaine où elle et Drago étaient ailleurs. Le couple revenait tout juste d'une escapade romantique et pendant que Drago défaisait les bagages, Hermione avait décidé de lire le courrier. L'invitation l'avait complètement prise par surprise et avait fait remonté ses souvenirs de Ron étant donné qu'il était probable que s'ils se rendaient à cette soirée, elle verrait ses anciens amis.

Une part d'Hermione adorerait de revoir Ron, mais il y avait toujours une part d'elle furieuse de la manière dont il les a traité Harry et elle. Il a sauté sur la conclusion la plus ridicule et pire encore, il ne les avaient même pas laissé se défendre. Il avait été complètement grossier quand ils avaient tenté de lui parler, ils avaient finis par abandonné. Si il n'avait pas estimé leur amitié importante pour les laisser parler, ils perdaient juste leur temps à essayer d'arranger les choses.

Hermione savait que Harry avait espéré que Ron se calme et retrouve ses esprits une fois rentré chez lui mais bientôt, il fut clair que Ron avait avancer dans sa vie. Il avait signé pour équipe professionnelle de quidditch, et dans une interview, il avait clairement dit que son amitié avec le duo faisait partit du passé. Hermione et Harry avaient tour les deux été blessé par cette interview mais ils avaient continué d'essayer de parler à leur ami et il les avait juste complètement ignoré. Il y avait tellement de choses avec lesquelles ils devait faire face avant d'avancer dans leur vie.

Avancer dans leur vies avait été plutôt réussi et le duo était toujours meilleurs amis et plus proches que jamais. Harry était même devenu ami avec Drago, et les deux s'étaient lancés dans une affaire ensemble, possédant et dirigeant une chaîne d'hôtels partout à travers le pays. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait créée son cabinet d'avocat avec une des amis de Drago, Daphné Greengrass. Les deux amies s'étaient spécialisées dans l'aide aux défavorisés et étaient devenues la voix des personnes du monde magique qui auraient normalement du être placé dans une classe à part.

Leur vies personnelles étaient aussi réussies que leur vies professionnelles. La romance de Hermione et Drago avait continué de fleurir après avoir quitté Poudlard et un an après les diplômes, Drago avait fait sa demande. Le couple s'est marié neuf mois plus tard, Harry était heureux de sortie avec Daphné. Harry et Daphné se sont fiancés un an après le mariage de Drago et Hermione et s'était mariés quelques mois plus tard, c'était une cérémonie tranquille. Juste avant leur premier anniversaire de mariage, Daphné et Harry avait accueillit leur fille, Paige, sur Terre. Paige avait célébré son premier anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt et Hermione devait donner naissance à leur premier enfant, à Drago et elle.

"J'ai fini de défaire les bagages." Annonça Drago en entrant dans le salon et en s'installant à côté de sa femme. "Que-ce que c'est ?" Il demanda, fixant l'invitation dans les mains d'Hermione.

"Une réunion d'anciens élèves." Répondit Hermione en montrant à son mari l'invitation.

"Ça pourrait être marrant." Réfléchi Drago en lisant l'invitation. "Tu veux y aller ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Admit Hermione. "Toutes les personnes à qui je vais parler sont encore dans ma vie."

"Tu n'est pas curieuse de savoir ce que sont devenus les autres ?" Questionna Drago. "Oui nous savons pour nos amis, mais tu dois te demander pour les autres. Je veux dire, Lavande Brown est-elle toujours une commère ennuyante qui ne sait pas garder ses jambes fermées ? Ernie MacMillan est -il toujours un con prétentieux ?"

"Tu penses à Ernie et Lavande ?" Questionna Hermione en riant. A vrai dire, elle était surprise que Drago puisse se souvenir d'élèves qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard.

"Pas jusqu'à maintenant." Répondit Drago avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais une invitation à des retrouvailles me rends curieux. Tu n'est pas curieuse toi ?"

L'image de Ron fit son apparition dans son esprit, mais Hermione secoua la tête pour la faire partir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y rendre pour connaitre la vie de Ron. L'accident qui avait mit fin à sa carrière de quidditch avait beaucoup de bruit, et la publication de son journal avait aussi créée l'agitation. Ces temps-ci, Ron était la star et elle n'avait qu'à lire la presse pour connaitre la vie de son ancien ami.

"Je suppose qu'on peut en parler aux autres et voir si ils y vont." Dit Hermione. "Si Harry et Daphné y vont, j'irai."

"On leur demandera demain." Ajouta Drago en attirant Hermione dans ses bras. "Pour le moment, je veux passer du temps avec ma femme."

"Juste toi, moi et mon ventre." Gloussa Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre gonflé.

"Juste qu'on j'aime." Sourit Drago à Hermione, ses mains reposant sur celles d'Hermione, croisant leurs doigts. Ils s'assirent tout les deux, leurs mains sur le ventre d'Hermione, riant, heureux pendant que leur enfant bougeait.

"Il est vif, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est 'il' ?" Demanda Drago. "Ça pourrai être 'elle'. Elle pourrai vive."

"Appelles ça l'instinct." Répondit Hermione. "J'ai juste l'impression que notre petite source de bonheur sera un garçon."

"Fille ou garçon, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance." Dit Drago. "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le mois prochain."

Hermione gloussa, d'accord. Elle aussi, elle avait hâte que son enfant fasse sa première apparition. Ils attendaient tout les deux avec impatience d'être parents, et le moment n'arrivait pas assez vite pour le couple.

...

 _ **Alors, c'est le deuxième chapitre de 'A Reunion To Remember', j'espère qu'il vous plait. Vous pouvez commenter, ça me ferai super plaisir et ça motive, surtout que faire une traduction c'est plutôt dur, mais bon je le fais pour vous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Comme tout leurs amis, incluant Harry, allaient à la soirée, Hermione avait accepté de s'y rendre avec Drago. La soirée avait lieu à Poudlard et le transport se faisait depuis Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione supposait que c'était pour ne pas avoir à enlever les charmes anti-transplanations. Même s'ils étaient en plein milieu des vacances scolaires, elle savait que des sorts aussi compliqués et étendus comme ceux qui entouraient Poudlard demanderaient des semaines pour être remis, et le personnel n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle pensa aussi qu'utiliser la cheminée n'était pas une option étant donné du nombre de personnes qui essayeraient d'arrivés en même temps. En plus, toutes les cheminées étaient soient dans les bureaux des professeurs, soit dans les 4 salles communes.

Le jour de la soirée, Hermione avait accompagnée Daphné et une autre de leurs amis, Pansy Parkinson, dans un salon de beauté sorcier. Les trois sorcières s'étaient fait faire une manucure et une coiffure sophistiquée. Aller au salon de beauté n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione, mais elle devait admettre que c'était bien de se faire bichonner.

Comme la grossesse avancée de Hermione limitait ce qu'elle pouvait porter tout en restant belle, ce ne fut pas long pour elle de choisir une tenue pour la soirée. Hermione s'était décidée pour une robe longue bleue foncée qui ne la rendait pas énorme. Bien sûr son ventre se voyait, mais une fois habillée, elle était satisfaite de ne pas ressembler à une baleine. Après avoir mit sa bijouterie et enfiler ses chaussures, elle était heureuse d'être présentable.

"Tu es magnifique." Dit Drago à sa femme quand elle entra dans le salon. Drago était déjà prêt à partir, tout comme Harry et Daphné avec qui ils se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard, ils rejoindraient leurs autres amis à la soirée.

"Je n'irais pas si loin." Répliqua Hermione en pouffant. "Je donne toujours l'impression d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre."

"Tu es très belle." Dit Drago, sincère.

Hermione sourit, elle savait que Drago était franc avec elle. Même si elle était énorme, il pensait réellement qu'elle était très belle.

"Ho, tu es si mignon." Dit Daphné à Drago. "Tu es maître dans l'art de garder ta femme enceinte heureuse."

"J'ai eu un bon modèle." Répondit Drago. "J'ai juste regardé ce que Harry a fait et dit, et j'ai fais le contraire."

La réponse de Drago fut accueillit par le rire de tout le monde. Quand Daphné était enceinte, sa nature gentille s'est enfuit par la fenêtre pour laisser place au démarrage au quart de tour. Le pauvre Harry avait passer presque 9 mois à marcher sur des œufs, et presque tout ce qu'il a fait et dit lui causait de se faire crier dessus. Heureusement, Daphné est redevenue normale une fois Paige née, et elle était maintenant elle même.

Pendant que Daphné et Drago continuaient de parler de la grossesse d'Hermione, Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Il savait à quel point Hermione était nerveuse de se rendre à la soirée, et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Comme tout le monde attendait avec impatience la soirée, il savait qu'ils resteraient à la maison si s'y rendre rendait Hermione beaucoup trop stressée.

"Tu es sûre pour ce soir ?" Il demanda.

"Oui, je suis sûre." Répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. "Je suis juste nerveuse."

"Tu es inquiètes pour Ron ?" Questionna Harry.

"Je ne veux aucune dispute." Dit Hermione. "Parvati et Padma ont dû avoir beaucoup de problèmes pour organiser cette soirée, je ne veux pas que les retrouvailles soit gâchées."

"Si quelque chose cloche avec Ron, ce ne sera pas de notre faute." Harry rassura son amie. "Le problème n'a jamais été nous, ça a toujours été Ron. Et pour être honnête, si son attitude est toujours aussi la même après toutes ses années, c'est qu'il a un sérieux problème."

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les chances que Ron laisse le passé de côté sont minces." Dit Hermione. "Il est très rancunier."

"Mais il n'a aucune raison d'être rancunier." Répliqua Harry. "Souviens-toi de ça Hermione. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Et même s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, il aurait quand même tord. Toi et Ron n'avez jamais été ensemble, de même pour Ginny et moi. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de mettre fin à notre amitié juste parce qu'ils pensaient qu'on était ensemble. Personne ne trompait ou trahissait quelqu'un. Ils ont juste montés à quel point ils étaient vrais et ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de nous. Si on comptait pour eux, ils nous auraient écouté, mais à la place, ils nous ont ignorés et renvoyés de leur vie."

"Harry a raison." Dit doucement Daphné en se plaçant à côté de sa meilleure amie. "Ron est celui qui a tord, pas toi ou Harry. Ne le laisse pas gâché ce qui va être une bonne soirée.

"Je ne vais pas le laisser faire." Jura Hermione. "Maintenant, venez, on y va et on va s'amuser."

Après s'être assuré de n'avoir rien oublié, les 4 amis utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Plusieurs magasins du village avaient accepté d'ouvrir leur cheminée aux personnes qui se rendaient à la soirée, et tout le monde à convenu de leur créneau avec le propriétaire du magasin. Harry et Drago s'étaient occupés du créneau et Hermione et Daphné n'avaient pas été étonnés de découvrir que leurs maris avaient parlé au propriétaire du magasin de Quidditch du petit village. Vous pouvez être sûr que leurs maris avaient saisis cette occasion pour se balader dans un magasin de Quidditch désert.

"On n'achète rien." Avertit Daphné pendant que Harry et Drago regardaient une collection de balles de Quidditch signées.

"De même pour nous." Dit Hermione à Drago.

Après avoir remercier le propriétaire du magasin de les avoir laisser utilisé sa cheminée, les deux couples se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du village. Au bout de la rue se trouvaient plusieurs calèches et quelques professeurs dirigeaient les groupes dans les calèches. Quand ils furent devant, ils trouvèrent les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave en charge des transports. Les deux professeurs accueillirent chaleureusement et félicitèrent Hermione pour son évidente grossesse.

"Vous avez vu que personne n'a demandé qui est avec qui ?" Remarqua Daphné une fois dans le calèche qui les menait vers Poudlard. "Vous pensez qu'ils savent, ou qu'ils présument que Harry et Hermione sont ensemble et que Drago et moi sommes en couple ?"

"Qui sait ?" Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Mais présumer ne cause que des problèmes. Si tu n'es pas sûr de quelque chose, tu demandes."

"Ecoutez Professeur Potter." Rigola Drago.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils étaient prêts à s'amuser. Quand ils sortirent, ils découvrirent que les Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore accueillaient les invités avant d'entrer dans l'école. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les portes du collège ainsi que les sœurs jumelles Patil saluer les gens et leur indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la fête.

"Hermione, ce que vous êtes rayonnante." S'extasia McGonagall pendant que le quatuor saluait anciens professeurs. "De combien de semaines êtes-vous enceinte ?"

"8 mois." Répondit Hermione, portant automatiquement sa main sur son ventre. "Je dois accoucher dans 3 semaines."

"Félicitations." Dit Dumbledore, souriant à Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry et serrer sa main. "Tu sera un merveilleux père Harry."

"Il l'est déjà." Dit Daphné en prenant la main de son mari. "Pour notre fille, Paige. Je ne suis pas sûre que Drago l'apprécie jouant le Papa à son enfant quand Hermione donnera naissance."

"Je suis vraiment désolé." Dit Dumbledore, tournant au rouge face à son erreur. "Je n'ai jamais considérer des Gryffondors et des Serpentards se mettre en couple. Mais je dois dire que c'est un plaisir à voir. J'espère que vous êtes tous très heureux."

"Nous le sommes." Répondit Harry.

"Amusez-vous bien." Dit McGonagall. "Je sûre que nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard dans la soirée.

"J'espère bien." Répliqua Hermione.

Après avoir dit au revoir à McGonagall et Dumbledore, le duo se mît en route vers les portes d'entrées du collège. Seulement, cette fois, Harry et Daphné s'assurèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main et Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de Hermione. Une fois devant les porte, ils pouffèrent légèrement devant le regard surpris de Padma et Parvati quand elles comprirent qui est qui.

"Wow Hermione, tu as pris le plus un de l'invitation très au sérieux." Plaisanta Parvati en regardant le ventre de Hermione une fois les salutations faites.

"De combien de semaines es-tu exactement enceinte ?" Demanda Padma. "Tu ne vas pas accoucher ce soir, pas vrais ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est prévu que dans 3 semaines." Rassura Hermione.

"Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous attendez un garçon." Haleta Daphné. "Quand avez-vous su ?"

"On en est pas sûr." Répondit Drago. "Mais Hermione a le pré-sentiment que nous attendons un garçon."

"Notre tante avez des pré-sentiment quand elle était enceinte." Dit Parvati. "Elle a prédit le sexe de chacun de ses 6 enfants."

"Six enfants ?" Pâlit Daphné à la pensée d'être enceinte autant de fois et d'accoucher 6 fois. Elle et Harry ont souvent parlé du nombre d'enfants qu'ils voulaient et 3 était le grand maximum. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient le besoin d'avoir trop d'enfants.

Comme la plupart des invités arrivaient, le quatuor dirent au revoir aux jumelles Patil et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. La soirée avait en partie lieu dans la Grande Salle, où deux tables larges remplies de nourriture et de boissons avaient été installées à côté d'une douzaines de petites tables pour que les invités puissent s'asseoir. Padma a aussi mentionné que la cour était ouverte au cas où quelqu'un est besoin d'air. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago et Harry prirent à boire pour eux et leurs femmes avant de s'installer à table pour voir si un de leurs amis était arrivé.

{*}{*}{*}

Alors que Ron était dans la calèche avec Ginny en direction de Poudlard, il commençait à regretté d'avoir écouté sa petite sœur. Comme il s'y attendait, Ginny l'avait convaincu de se rendre à la soirée. Cependant, il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de peut-être revoir ses amis et il regrettait. Il était parfaitement heureux dans sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de remuer le passé et de se disputer avec ses amis.

"Écoutes moi Ron, on est arrivé." L'appela Ginny toute excité alors que la calèche s'arrêtait dans l'allée.

Quand ils descendirent de la calèche, ils furent surpris d'être accueillit par les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Quand à eux, les professeurs furent surpris de vois Ron arriver avec sa petite sœur, mais ne dire rien. Dumbledore et McGonagall demandèrent poliment comment les deux Weasley se portaient avant de leur souhaite une bonne soirée. Quand le duo fut devant l'entrée, la présence fut une nouvelle fois remarquée.

"Ginny, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." Commenta Parvati. "Je dois dire Ron qui tu es le seul à être accompagné de sa sœur. La plupart arrivent avec leurs partenaires."

"Ma fiancée est ailleurs." Répondit Ron. "Ginny est juste de la partie."

"Et puis, je ne peux pas être la seule personne qui n'est pas été dans votre année à l'école." Dit Ginny.

"Tu ne l'es pas." Confirma Padma. "Il y a plusieurs anciens étudiants ici qui ne sont pas de notre année. En fait, j'ai déjà quelqu'un de ton année, Luna Lovegood. Même si c'est bientôt Luna Londubas."

"Pauvre fille." Dit Parvati en frissonnant légèrement. "Avoir envie de finir par être appelé Londubas. C'est un nom plutôt malheureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il y a mieux." Accorda Ginny. Personnellement, si elle se mariait avec Neville, il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'elle prenne son nom, pour être honnête, si un jour elle se mariait, elle n'était pas sûre de prendre le nom de son mari. Elle préférait être une Weasley et ne voyait aucune raison de changer de nom à cause d'un mariage.

"Enfin bref amusez-vous bien." Dit Padma avant de dire au duo, les lieux où la fête se trouvait.

Se dirigeant vers le Hall, les deux frères et sœurs prirent à boire et se mêlèrent à la foule. Luna et Neville furent les premières personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent et discutèrent avec leurs amis pendant un moment avant de se séparer. Ils étaient dans le Hall depuis une demi-heure avant que Ginny ne donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron et ne détourne son attention vers une des tables dans le coin. Assis à une table, entourés de plusieurs Serpentards, se trouvaient Harry et Hermione. Le duo semblait passer un bon moment en riant et plaisantant avec des Serpentards.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. "Murmura Ginny en regardant le groupe dans le coin. "Pourquoi sont-ils amis avec des Serpentards ?"

"C'est pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment elle était à l'école, toujours essayant de nous dire que les Serpentards n'étaient pas si mauvais." Répliqua Ron. "Elle est plus ou moins devenu amie avec la fille Greengrass en septième année, et elle a apprit à tolérer Malefoy parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux Préfets en Chefs."

"Apprendre à tolérer des gens à l'école est loin d'être une preuve d'amitié après tout." Dit Ginny. "Je suis surprise par Harry, acceptant de devenir ami avec des Serpentards pour elle. Je pensais mieux de lui."

"J'ai cru beaucoup de choses à propos de Harry." Murmura sombrement Ron. "J'ai appris qu'il était capable de te décevoir. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres."

Pendant les 10 minutes suivantes, le duo continua de regarder Harry, Hermione et les Serpentards. Pendant qu'ils regardaient, Harry et Hermione étaient resté assis à la table, mais plusieurs personnes allaient et venaient. Lentement la table se vida, et une fois qu'ils aient vu Drago partir danser avec Daphné, il ne restait que Harry et Hermione qui discutaient.

"On y va ?" Demanda Ginny.

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, Harry se mit debout tendit la main à Hermione. Quand Hermione fut debout, Ron et Ginny étaient tout les deux abasourdis de voir qu'elle était en fin de grossesse. Comme les deux Weasley étaient toujours choqués pour la grossesse de Hermione, ils l'ont simplement regardés embrasser la joue de Harry et se tourner vers la porte, probablement se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

"Wow." Murmura Ginny. "Ils vont avoir un bébé."

A côté d'elle, Ron hocha la tête silencieusement en essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Même s'il était heureux dans sa vie et qu'il avait avancé, il devait admettre que ça faisait mal de voir ses anciens amis ensemble. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu était qu'ils attendent un bébé ensemble. Pour être honnête, il avait espéré que leur romance ne fasse pas long feu, mais elle semblait plus forte que jamais depuis que Hermione attendait l'enfant de Harry.

...

 _ **Voila le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci énormément pour les reviews je n'y ai pas répondu mais elles me font chaud au cœur !**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 4 !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux Serpentards pour tous se retrouver à un endroit et commander une des plus larges tables dans le coin de la salle. Même si les Malfoy et les Potter étaient les premiers du groupe à être arrivé, leurs amis les rejoignirent rapidement. Pansy et son petit ami, Théo Nott furent les premiers à arriver, suivirent de près par Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Greg et Vince étaient tous les deux seuls et aucuns d'eux n'avaient de relation sérieuse. Tracy Davis et Millicent Bullstrode arrivèrent après, chacune accompagnées de leurs compagnons, des Serpentards d'une autre année. Le groupe fut enfin au complet quand Blaise Zabini arriva. Blaise était célibataire lui aussi, mais il fut rapidement clair qu'il venait à la soirée à la recherche d'action. Moins de 5 minutes après son arrivée, il avait déjà repéré plusieurs sorcières potentielles sur qui il pourrait tester son légendaire charme.

Pendant que le groupe s'installait, plusieurs personnes allaient et venaient, ils prirent conscience qu'ils avaient un public. Plusieurs personnes fixèrent la tablée quand ils remarquèrent que Harry et Hermione installés avec des Serpentards. Et bien sûr il y avait Ron et Ginny, qui avait ouvertement regardé fixement le groupe une fois dans leurs champs de vision.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Weasley ai emmené sa petite sœur." Dit Pansy en rigolant. "Pathétique. Il n'a pas de vie ?"

"J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était fiancé avec une sorcière américaine." Dit Théo.

"Si il est avec quelqu'un, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous regarde comme ça ?" Demanda Daphné. "C'est vraiment pathétique si il est encore sur Hermione après toutes ces années.

"Peut-être que Ron et Ginny regrettent leurs actions passées." Suggéra Harry. "La dernière fois que nous étions ici, ils ont agis comme des idiots et nous ne les avons pas vu depuis. Ils pourraient être en train de se demander comment se faire pardonner."

"Est-ce que c'est possible ?" Demanda Drago en regardant sa femme qui avait été silencieuse pendant toute la conversation sur ses anciens amis.

"Je suppose que des excuses sont un début." Dit calmement Hermione. "Mais je ne vais pas mettre ma main à couper pour ça. Si ils veulent parler, qu'ils viennent dire bonjour, mais je ne veux pas passer la soirée à les regarder nous regarder. Ignorons les, à moins qu'ils ne fassent le premier pas."

"Je vais boire à ça." Dit Blaise en levant son verre et râlant en le trouvant vide. "Mince, je vais me resservir, quelqu'un en veut ?"

Théo et Pansy suivirent Blaise pour prendre un verre pendant que Daphné suggéra qu'elle et Harry ailles danser. De toute évidence, danser n'était pas le point fort de Harry et convainc sa femme qu'elle devrai plutôt danser avec Drago.

"Regardes le bon côté des choses, il ne marchera pas sur tes pieds." Dit Harry en rigolant, pendant que Drago et Daphné se levaient pour aller danser.

"Maintenant je suis intéressée." Remarqua Daphné en tirant Drago sur la piste de danse.

"Et moi, j'ai encore besoin d'aller aux toilettes." Murmura Hermione. "Ce bébé ne joue pas à moitié avec ma vessie."

"Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?" Demanda Harry en se levant pour tendre sa main à sa meilleure amie."

Hermione sourit en prenant sa main avant de se lever difficilement. "Tu es le meilleur ami qu'une fille enceinte puisse avoir." Dit-elle, embrassant Harry sur la joue. "Je ne vais pas être longue donc ne laisse pas Drago s'inquiété et venir en courant vers moi."

Riant à cause d'Hermione, Harry se réinstalla à table et regarda son amie se frayer un chemin hors de la Grande Salle. Moins de 3 minutes après le départ de Hermione, Drago apparut à côté de Harry, voulant savoir où se trouvait sa femme.

"Elle va bien Drago." Harry rassura le sorcier blond surprotecteur. "Elle est juste allée aux toilettes."

"Je te l'avais dit." Dit Daphné à côté de Drago. "Maintenant reviens danser et laisses Hermione seule. Elle ne te remerciera pas de la couver."

Admettant que Daphné avait raison, Drago laissa son amie le ramener sur la piste de danse, bien qu'il ait gardé un œil sur la porte pour voir Hermione revenir. Quand Hermione rentra dans la Grande Salle, elle était avec le Professeur McGonagall et les deux sorcières semblaient être en grande conversation. Rassuré qu'Hermione allait parfaitement bien, Drago arrêta de s'inquiéter pour sa femme et s'amusa enfin avec Daphné. Après avoir danser pendant pendant un moment, les deux amis retournèrent à leur table où Théo et Pansy discutaient.

"Où est Harry ?" Demanda Daphné, regardant autour d'elle dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de son mari.

"Il est aller se chercher un verre et je l'ai vu parler avec Neville Londubas." Répondit Théo.

Daphné et Drago scannèrent tout les deux la Grande Salle à nouveau et cette fois, il virent Harry de l'autre côté de la salle discuter avec Neville et Luna. Hermione les avait rejoint et les deux anciens Gryffondors semblaient être content de rattraper le temps perdu avec leurs amis.

"Tu vois, tout va bien." Dit Daphné à Drago. "Il n' y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Concéda Drago. Quittant des yeux sa femme, il sourit en apercevant l'air ennuyé du Professeur Rogue se tenant dans l'entrée. "Je reviens dans pas longtemps les amis." Il dit en se levant. "Je vais juste aller dire bonjour à Rogue."

Laissant ses amis s'amuser, Drago se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle à la recherche de son ancien Professeur de Potions. Pas seulement parce que Rogue était le Directeur de Serpentard, mais parce qu'il était un ami de la famille et Drago ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Ce serai agréable de discuter pendant qu'il était à Poudlard.

{*}{*}{*}

Pendant que Drago allait à la rencontre de Rogue, Harry et Hermione étaient plutôt heureux de discuter avec Neville et Luna. Ils avaient aussi parlé avec d'autres amis comme Dean et Seamus, Ron et Ginny, eux, les avaient évité. Harry et Hermione étaient conscients du fait que les deux roux épiaient tous leur faits et gestes, mais ils n'avaient rien tenté jusque là.

"Il s'est passé quoi avec Ron et Ginny ?" Demanda Neville. "Ils vous ont regardé depuis des siècles, et quand nous avons parlé avec eux, ils ne vous ont pas mentionné. En fait, Ron a changé de sujet quand je lui ai demandé si il vous avait vu récemment."

"Nous ne leur avons pas parlé depuis l'école." Confessa Harry. "Ils ont décidé que nous étions un couple et ils ont totalement sur-réagit. Ils n'ont pas voulu écouter pendant qu'on essayaient de leur expliquer ce qui se passait réellement."

"Peut-être que vous devriez essayer de leur parler." Dit Luna. "Ils sont en train de venir, je vais peut-être vous laisser."

"On peut retourner à la table." Murmura Harry à Hermione en se tournant pour voir Ron et Ginny s'approcher alors que Neville et Luna disparaissaient dans la foule.

"C'est bon, on peut écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire." Répondit Hermione.

Sentant qu'Hermione était nerveuse, Harry prit automatiquement sa main et la pressa en signe de réconfort. Hermione serra la main de Harry encore plus fort quand Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Quand les deux Weasley regardèrent leurs mains liées, Harry et Hermione réalisèrent qu'ils pensaient toujours qu'ils étaient un couple. Bien que, peut-être que maintenant qu'ils étaient plus vieux, ils entendraient raison et ne sauteraient pas sur la mauvaise conclusion.

"Ron, Ginny." Salua Harry, hochant la tête devant les deux roux. "C'est bon de vous voir."

"Je vois que vous êtes toujours ensemble." Cracha Ron en les regardant dédaigneusement.

"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble." Insista Harry.

"Mais bien sûr." Se moqua Ginny.

"Si vous recommencez ça, je m'en vais." Dit Hermione. "Je ne vais gâcher ma soirée en me disputant avec 2 personnes qui sont trop têtus pour entendre raison."

"Vas-y fuis, comme la dernière fois." Rétorqua Ron. "N'assumes pas ce que tu as fait."

"Nous n'avons rien fait." Répondit Hermione. "Et en réalité, vous vous êtes enfuis, pas nous. Vous avez tiré des conclusions hâtives et vous nous avez ignoré alors qu'on essayait de vous parler."

"Vous n'avez pas assez essayer." Rebondi Ginny. "Quand vous avez quitté l'école, vous vous êtes juste éloignés de nous."

"Vous vous êtes éloignés de nous." Corrigea Harry. "A quoi bon essayer de vous parler quand vous aviez déjà décidé que nous avions tord ?"

"Tu avais tord." Argua Ron. "Tu m'as volé ma copine."

"Je n'étais pas ta copine." Dit fermement Hermione. "Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis ma propre personne et je n'appartiens à personne. Oui, tu m'as aimé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que moi si. On n'était pas un couple, on l'a jamais été. Je n'ai jamais trahis quelqu'un."

En finissant de parler, Hermione haleta et plaça sa main sur son ventre. S'énerver n'était pas une bonne idée apparemment.

"Calmes toi Hermione." Dit gentiment Harry. "S'énerver n'est pas bon pour le bébé."

"Je sais." Admit Hermione, avant de pousser un petit cri. "Mais je crois que c'est trop tard Harry. Je viens de perdre les eaux."

Avec un cri aigu, Ginny s'éloigna de Hermione en observant une flaque d'eau sur le sol. Le cri de Ginny attira l'attention sur le quatuor et bientôt, toute la foule savait que Hermione avait perdu les eaux. Alors que tout le monde regardait, tous les Serpentards accoururent vers Hermione, sauf Blaise qui était parti en courant chercher Drago.

"Pansy, va voir si Mme Pomfresh est là." Ordonna Daphné prenant en charge la situation.

Pansy se dépêcha d'aller trouver de l'aide quand Drago couru a travers la Grande Salle avec Blaise et Rogue juste derrière lui. Drago se fraya un chemin dans la foule et le groupe et prit la main de Hermione.

"Tout va bien ma chérie, on va t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste." Dit-il calmement.

"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ai le temps." Haleta Hermione avant de pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'une contraction fit trembler son corps.

"Pansy est aller chercher de l'aide." Dit Harry en regardant partout, essayant d'apercevoir la chevelure de son amie. "Si ce bébé ressemble à Paige, ça ira vite."

"Plus que vite." Dit Daphné. "Quand j'ai eu Paige, les médicomages m'ont dit que les premiers nés des sorcières naissaient généralement vite. Ça a avoir avec la magie qui aide à la naissance, c'est fort chez le premier né."

"Où est donc l'aide ?" Murmura Drago, bien au courant que tout le monde les regardait comme si ils étaient des bêtes de foire. "On ne peut juste pas rester ici alors que Hermione est en travail."

"Les voilà." Dit Théo, regardant Pansy se frayer un chemin dans la foule avec Madame Pomfresh à ses côtés.

Elles étaient suivies par un groupe de Professeurs, dirigé par McGonagall et Dumbledore. Alors que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh se précipitèrent vers Hermione, Rogue et les autres professeurs commencèrent à faire reculer les spectateurs. Aucun des Serpentards n'a reculé choisissant de rester et de voir comment allait leur amie et Ginny et Ron ne bougèrent pas non plus. Les deux roux étaient toujours choqué, pas parce que Hermione était en plein travail, mais parce qu'en réalité elle portait le bébé de Drago, pas de Harry.

"Emmenons Hermione à l'infirmerie." Annonça Madame Pomfresh. "Je dis que ce bébé arrive vite et que ce sera plus facile de rester ici plutôt que d'essayer d'aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Avec Harry et Drago à ses côtés, Hermione se laissa escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle tait vaguement au courant que ses amis, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall, Ron et Ginny suivaient Madame Pomfresh, mais elle ne pensait pas à ça à ce moment. A cette minute, tout ce auquel elle pouvait penser était son bébé et le fait qu'ils allaient le rencontrer plus vite que prévu.

"Vous devrez tous attendre dehors." Annonça Madame Pomfresh quand ils furent à l'infirmerie. "Le père du bébé peut entrer, et Minerva, vous aiderez ?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit McGonagall avec un hochement de tête.

"Daphné." Appela Hermione. "Je veux aussi Daphné."

"Je suis là Hermione." Dit Daphné d'à côté de Harry." Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas."

Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue, avant de de lâcher sa main et de la regarder disparaître dans l'infirmerie avec Drago, Daphné, Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall. Quand les portes furent fermées, Dumbledore fit venir des chaises et les plaça dans le couloirs pour que les amis de Hermione puissent attendre les nouvelles.

 **...**

 **Chapitre 4 enfin posté. J'espère que ça vous a plu, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Merci infiniment pour les reviews et les plus de 1000 vues ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ma traduction plait ! Je compte faire une autre traduction, mais je ne sais pas laquelle, donc pour celles qui connaissent les fictions de cleotheo, dites moi dans les commentaires laquelle vous voulez.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dix minutes après la fermeture des portes de l'infirmerie sur Hermione, Ron se tenait toujours en plein milieu du passage, choqué. De chaque côté du couloir, les Serpentards étaient assis et parlaient doucement ensemble, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Hermione, et au fait qu'après tout, elle n'était pas avec Harry. Puis il y avait Harry, qui était possiblement avec Daphné Greengrass d'après quelques petites choses dites dans la Grande Salle.

"Vous devriez redescendre." Suggéra Harry. "Le bébé va probablement arriver ce soir, mais ça pourrai être dans plusieurs heures. Je vous promet de vous le dire à la seconde où elle a le bébé."

Après un temps de discutions, le groupe décida de suivre le conseil de Harry et de retourner à la fête. Dumbledore promit de laisser l'école ouverte tant que Hermione serai en travail, et que tout le monde était inviter à rester. Bien entendu, personne ne voulait partir avant de savoir ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un bébé naissait lors de retrouvailles d'école.

"Je pense que je vais aller informer Lucius et Narcissa de ce qui passe." Dit Rogue en se levant.

Une fois les deux Professeurs et ses amis partis, Harry se tourna vers Ron et Ginny, qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de partir. Ron était toujours en plein milieu du passage et avait un air choqué, tandis que Ginny s'était affalée sur une des chaises que Dumbledore avait amené. Pas sûr de savoir quoi dire au duo, Harry s'installa sur l'une des chaises, attendant qu'ils fassent le premier pas.

"Malfoy." Murmura Ron, son regard ne quittant pas les portes closes de l'infirmerie. "Elle est en train d'avoir le bébé de Malfoy."

"Oui, elle est en train d'avoir le bébé de son mari." Corrigea Harry, incapable d'empêcher le tremblement de sa voix.

"On s'est vraiment trompés, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda doucement Ginny en regardant Harry.

"Oui, mais nous avons essayé de vous le dire il y a des années." Répondit Harry. "Nous vous avons dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, mais vous n'avez pas voulu nous écouter."

"Je suis vraiment." Dit doucement Ron. "J'ai agis comme un idiot jaloux. Je vous ai vu ensemble et j'ai vu rouge. Je n'aurai jamais dû tirer des conclusions hâtives, je suis vraiment désolé."

"Mais on a vu Hermione t'embrasser et te dire qu'elle t'aimait." Murmura Ron alors que l'erreur qu'ils avaient faite commençait à devenir évidente. Parce que Ginny et lui avaient agit comme des immatures, ils n'avaient jamais entendu la vérité et à cause de ça, ils avaient perdu leurs amis.

"Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, ce qui est quelque chose qu'elle a fait des centaines de fois pendant notre amitié." Répondit Harry. "Et oui, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais c'était amical. Elle m'aime de la même manière que je l'aime, comme des meilleurs amis."

"Elle était avec Malfoy à l'école ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Oui." Confirma Harry. "C'est ce qu'elle me disait. Elle était inquiète de la réaction de Ron, donc elle me l'a dit d'abord et on allait le dire à Ron ensemble."

"Non, vous n'auriez pas dû tirer des conclusions hâtives." Accorda Harry. "Mais ce n'était pas ce qui a fait le plus mal. Ce qui a vraiment fait mal, c'est la façon dont vous nous avez exclus et ignoré. Vous ne nous avez jamais laissé de chances de nous expliquer, et nous n'avions rien fait. Vous nous avez fait sentir comme si nous vous avions trahis, alors que pas du tout. On pensait qu'on comptait plus que ça pour vous."

"Je suis désolé, j'ai été idiot." Dit Ron. "Dis à Hermione que je suis désolé."

"Si tu restes dans les parages, tu pourra lui dire toi-même." Répliqua Harry. "Tu ne peux pas changer le passé Ron, mais tu peux au moins t'excuser pour la façon dont tu as agit."

Ron hocha la tête en guise d'accord, décidant que Harry avait raison. Hermione méritait des excuses de sa part.

"Et pour toi ?" Demanda Ginny à Harry alors que son frère prenait place à côté d'elle. "Tu es avec Daphné Greengrass ?"

"Je le suis." Répondit Harry. "Nous sommes mariés et très heureux."

"Mais c'est une Serpentard." Murmura Ginny, incapable de croire que Harry puisse être engagé avec quelqu'un de leur maison rivale.

"La maison dans laquelle elle était à l'école n'est pas important pour moi." Cassa Harry, pas du tout impressionné par Ginny. Au moins, Ron avait la décence d'avoir honte de ses actions passées, alors que Ginny ne semblait pas du tout désolée. "Je l'aime et nous sommes très heureux ensemble."

"Je suis content pour toi Harry." Dit doucement Ron. "Je suis juste désolé d'avoir merdé, et de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ses cinq dernières années."

"Tu es sérieux Ron ?" Cracha Ginny en se levant. "Hermione et Harry sont tous les deux avec des Serpentards et tu es OK avec ça ? Nous avons pu nous tromper à l'école, mais ils ont tous les deux trahis la maison de Gryffondors en sautant au lit avec serpents."

"Arrêtes d'être aussi puérile et enfantine." Siffla Harry à Ginny. "Il n'y aucun doute, je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi. Tu es une personne horrible Ginny. Daphné est dix fois la sorcière que tu es, et je suis bien plus heureux avec elle que je ne l'aurai été avec toi."

"Tu vas le laisser me parler comme ça ?" Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Ron.

"Juste, tais-toi Gin." Gronda Ron. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta jalousie puérile. Parce que j'ai été un idiot, j'ai perdu les seuls meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. Je m'inquiète plus de bien faire. Et si Harry et Hermione sont heureux avec des Serpentards, alors je dis tant mieux pour eux. J'ai tourné la page et je suis heureux, c'est bien qu'ils aient fait la même chose."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure." Rétorqua Ginny. "Quand tu penses que Hermione attend le bébé de Harry, tu es furieux. Je ne vois pas comment savoir qu'elle porte la progéniture de Malfoy est mieux."

"Je l'admets, j'étais choqué et peut-être blessé quand j'ai cru que Harry était le père du bébé de Hermione." Confessa Ron. "Mais c'est parce que je pensais que Harry m'avait fait un coup par derrière et avait volé la fille que j'aimais. Je suppose que même après cinq ans, ça fait toujours mal de penser que mes meilleurs amis puissent me trahirent comme ça."

"Premièrement, même si quelque chose se passait entre Hermione et moi à l'école, tu sur-réagis quand même." Dit gentiment Harry. "Toi et Hermione n'étiez pas ensemble, en aucune manière et elle n'avait pas aucune obligation envers toi. De toute façon, depuis le moment où j'ai su tes sentiments pour elle, je n'aurai jamais rien tenté avec elle avant de t'en parler. Je n'aurai jamais rien fait qui aurai pu te blesser Ron. C'est juste dommage, vous ne nous avez pas laissé une chance de tout expliquer."

"Je sais et je suis désolé." Dit Ron. "Tu n'as aucune idée de à quel point je regrette de vous avoir exclus de ma vie."

"Pathétique." Cracha Ginny, regardant Ron. "J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je rentre à la maison. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ça Harry. Tu as été fait pour moi, pas pour une Serpentard."

Harry secoua simplement la tête alors que Ginny se retourna et s'en alla. Si elle voulait être aussi puérile, qu'elle le soit. Il n'avait jamais regretté une seconde d'avoir épouser Daphné et la réaction de Ginny le rendit encore plus heureux de ne pas avoir été assez idiot pour se mettre avec elle à l'école.

"Est-ce que toi et Daphné avez un bébé ?" Demanda Ron une fois sa sœur partie. Il avait eu cette impression dans la Grande Salle que son ami était déjà père, mais tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'était pas sûr.

"Oui, on a une petite fille. Paige." Répondit Harry, un sourire fit son apparition à la pensée de sa fille. "Et toi, tu as des enfants ?"

"Non." Dit Ron en secouant la tête. "Mais j'ai une adorable fiancée."

Pendant un moment, Harry et Ron discutèrent à propos de leurs vies, avant que les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogne ne reviennent. Dumbledore mentionna que la soirée avait toujours lieu et qu'elle continuerai toute la nuit en attendant des nouvelles de Hermione et du bébé. Rogue n'avait pas été capable de contacter Lucius et Narcissa parce que le couple était partit en weekend, mais il avait laissé un message à l'un de leurs elfes au cas où ils voulaient le contacter. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient était d'attendre que Hermione ai le bébé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et une Professeur McGonagall rayonnante émergea. Elle les informa que Hermione avait donné naissance à un petit garçon en bonne santé, heureusement, le fait qu'il soit prématuré de quelques semaines n'avait pas causé de problème. Alors que Dumbledore se précipita pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, Harry se dirigea dans l'infirmerie pour voir sa meilleure amie. Il trouva Hermione assise avec un petit paquet dans ses bras et Drago qui était assit à côté d'elle. Daphné se tenait aussi à côté de Hermione, souriant en regardant le couple faire connaissance avec leur fils.

"Vous avez certainement fait votre impression à la soirée." Rigola Harry en félicitant ses meilleurs amis. "Personne n'oubliera cette soirée."

"Est-ce que la soirée à toujours lieue ?" Demanda Drago.

"Oui, tout le monde veut absolument avoir des nouvelles du bébé." Répondit Harry. "Dumbledore vient juste de descendre annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde."

Comme par enchantement, ils entendirent un acclament. Apparemment, Dumbledore venait de tout dire et ça avait l'air d'être apprécier par leurs anciens camarades de classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore apparu dans l'infirmerie et annonça que tout le monde leur envoyer leurs félicitations.

"Si vous vous reposez pendant une heure ou deux, vous devriez être capable d'y aller et de voir les autres avant de rentrer chez vous." Dit Madame Pomfresh à Hermione. "Je peux vous donner quelques potions pour vous aider à reprendre de la force."

"Tout le monde ne sera pas rentré à la maison à ce moment-là?" Demanda Daphné.

"Non." Répondit Dumbledore depuis le couloir. "Nous célébrons toute la nuit. Prends ton temps Hermione, et quand tu seras prête, la fête t'aura attendu."

"Il y a aussi quelqu'un dehors qui voudrai te parler." Dit Harry. "Mais si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, je peux lui dire d'attendre."

"C'est Weasley ?" Demanda Drago. Harry confirma que c'était Ron en hochant la tête.

"Fais le entrer." Dit Hermione.

Harry alla chercher Ron et le roux entra timidement dans la pièce. Après avoir prit place à côté de Hermione, il lui présenta ses félicitations avant de s'excuser. La conversation entre Hermione et Ron était très similaire à celle su'il avait eu avec Harry. Il s'excusa pour ses actions et Hermione accepta ses excuses mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'il y avaient eu trop de dommages. Ses actons avaient détruis la confiance qu'il y avait entre lui et ses amis, et sans confiance, ils n'avaient aucune base pour une amitié. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer était un peu de maturité et de mettre le passé définitivement derrière eux pour que si ils se rencontrent dans le futur, ils puissent être civilisé l'un envers l'autre.

"Merci d'accepter mes excuses." Dit Ron en se levant pour partir. "Dans les circonstances, je suis sûr que c'est bien plus que ce que je ne mérite. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette la façon dont j'ai réagit. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je vais regretter d'avoir été si hâtif et critique. Mais je suis content que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. Vous méritez d'être heureux."

"Toi aussi Ron." Répondit Hermione. "Et je suis contente que tu sois heureux. Aie une bonne vie."

"Toi aussi." Ron donna à Hermione et Harry un dernier sourire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et de quitter la soirée. Au moins une sorte de paix avait été faite et bien qu'il regrette toujours ses actions, il avait au moins eu la chance de voir ses erreurs et de faire des excuses aux deux personnes qui les méritaient vraiment.

Après le départ de Ron, Hermione prit une poignée de postions que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fourni et se reposa une heure. Elle était prête à se lever et aller voir ses amis et faire la fête avant de renter à la maison. Après l'excitation de la soirée, elle était plus que prête à rentrer chez elle, mais avant, aller dire au revoir à tout le monde et les remercier pour leurs vœux ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et bien sûr, elle savait que tout le monde voudrait apercevoir son fils.

"Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?" Demanda Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie, ses bras liés à ceux de Hermione. Drago portait leur fils et Daphné était de l'autre côté de Hermione au cas où elle est besoin d'un support.

"On pense à Scorpius." Répondit Drago.

"Scorpius Malfoy, j'aime bien." Dit Daphné en acquiesçant.

Quand le quatuor arriva en bas des escaliers, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore qui les attendait. Les portes de la Grande Salle avaient été fermées et quand le Directeur les ouvrit, ils furent accueillirent par les applaudissements et les acclamations de tous leurs camarades de classe. Bien sûr, tous les amis de Hermione et Drago furent les premiers à leur parler, mais tout le monde les félicitèrent aussi et roucoulèrent devant le magnifique nouveau né qu dormait dans les bras de son père.

Après un bref arrêt pour dire au revoir, Drago et Hermione quittèrent la réunion et utilisèrent la cheminée dans le bureau de Rogue pour rentrer chez eux. Quand ils sont partis pour la soirée, ils ne s'attendaient pas à revenir avec leur fils, mais heureusement, ils étaient super organisés et avaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à revenir d'une réunion d'anciens élèves avec un bébé, mais ça en avait sûrement fait une réunion mémorable.

...

 _ **Salut ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette traduction ! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont commentés. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos review, c'est très motivant de savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour rien ! Je voulais remercier** **Usule de m'avoir proposé de traduire Revenge, je l'ai lu il y a un moment et je l'avais oublié, donc merci, je vais la traduire. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour Revenge !**_


End file.
